


Kindling of Fate

by GrimGrove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Large Cock, Mating Rituals, Monsters, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Slow Build, Smut, Transformation, flared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGrove/pseuds/GrimGrove
Summary: Kindle is on a trip with a caravan through the Highlands. Fascinated by stories of what dwells up there, she doesn't realise that she's about to find out in a most intimate fashion.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Kindling of Fate

#  **Kindling of Fate**

The Highlands were a dangerous place for travellers to pass through, but one that held important trade routes between the lowlands and the Greenport. The richest shallow sea of the continent separated from the habitable lands by bleak moors, craggy ruins, mist-filled glens and snow-capped mountains that all weaved together in a constantly shifting collection of heights that offered barely a few steps of level ground, let alone flats large enough for decent construction. The sudden shift from solid ground to waist-deep mires and marshes could strike the unknowing without warning, only the slightest of signs signalling where the thick moss and tussock grass hid solid ground or a potentially deadly sink into grasping mud. The rickety old wagon turned back and forth on the winding cliffs up through the hills and down sudden valleys, only to rear back up in the middle of a marsh with only one path, difficult to find, that weaved through like a maze. Progress was slow even with the correct guides, a few men and horses ended up stuck every dozen metres and had to be assisted back out with no small level of effort while each night brought a terrible frost that sapped at morale and mood.

The land itself wasn’t the only trouble to face in the mist-clad uplands. Wild beasts, hill goblins, trolls and worse besides. They had encountered little trouble so far, a large pack of Dire Wolves had to be chased off the horses one night and they had been heard every following dusk, yet not seen. All in all, it had been a dour...but fortunate trip as the trade caravan had made its way up through the moors and down towards the final valley that led to Greenport. 

Yet the edge of the dourness had been undeniably worn off by the bafflingly positive ray of sunshine that was Kindle. Despite pouring rain, thick mists, howling wolves and the threat of goblin arrows flying down from cliffs on high at any point, her eagerness and joy remained and were downright infectious at times. While her naiveness earned many a roll of the eyes, she was still a welcome member of the company for the smiles she drew. From idle conversation, to simply being able to marvel at the imposing beauty of these harsh lands. How the sun caught the fog at just the right angle with dusk and dawn to create a wash of colours across the land straight from a painting, or how the dancing visage of a dozen waterfalls outlined the highest crag like the weeping head of a great stone giant. 

Kindle couldn’t quite help herself, the trip had been a bit rough around the edges to be sure, but there were plenty of lovely people to chat with, uncountable beautiful sights to see and the unfailing spirit of adventure(even if all besides her had lost that spark with such trips several or more caravans ago). She huddled up by the fire at night, listening eagerly as she helped herself to seconds while the cook told of how he had made meals for five different lords in his many years. She helped the horse master tend and feed to the loyal beasts of burden when they came to a halt each evening. During the day she shared stories of distant lands and strange people with the merchants themselves, comparing where they had been and what they had seen. She had been heartily enjoying herself.

Even the haunting sight of ghost lights flickering across the great marsh at night was admired for its haunting beauty, even as one of the older guards made a point that any daring to follow the dancing blue flames would never be seen in this world again. She alone awoke to the sight of a towering antlered figure herding the wisps away just before the dawn, a sight that none could link to anything beyond her dreams lingering a while longer after sleep. 

The head of the guard, an old man by the name of Griff, had many a story to tell as they made their way. Each and every day he sat perched atop the wagon with wizened eyes scanning the edge of the mist and the peaks of the crags for things(according to him) he had encountered many times on many trips. He had been guiding caravans through the highlands since he was but a little lad, and now he was old, older than half of Greenport’s buildings. Kindle’s eager, insistent questioning humoured him greatly and he was happy to tell her all he could. The ‘pretty young lass’ as he put it was a welcome bit of warmth to ever so cold hills. So, when she asked of what was the greatest thing he had encountered up here, he had only one answer for her.

“Dracotaurs, young lass. Aint nothin’ as great nor terrible as the Dracotaurs.” His croaking, hoarse voice wheezing past his lips like that of a crow, a voice that fitted his hunched posture and dark clothing well. “Ancient as they come, Dracotaurs. Don’t let the name fool ye, they might look a bit like Dragons, but if ye ever suggest that they’re related, they’ll break ye over the rocks quicker than ye can regret it.” 

“What do you call them then?” She had asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

He curled his lips into a crooked smile, a croaking laugh escaping him. “Hah! Beats me, they haven’t shared it if they got a name for themselves, very private folk they are, none too friendly to strangers. They’ve been in these here hills for as long as anyone can remember, though they like to stay way up, way way up at the highest crags where they can fight the storms. Didn’t ye know? There’s no thunder in the highlands, the Dracotaurs break the storms well before that, they break the storms open like ye’d crack a nut and bellow out their victory for all to hear.”

The thought of some towering figures with the lower halves of a giant, draconic lizards wrestling and subduing the raging wind itself had filled Kindle’s imagination when Griff talked like that. Imagining awe-inspiring titans of mighty and terrible majesty. 

“Will we get to see any?” Griff gave Kindle’s strawberry blonde hair a ruffle that messed up the curls just that little bit more, his smile remaining but turning as grim and serious as the ravens he resembled. “Very unlikely, and be happy for that. If a Dracotaur comes down from up high, it means trouble for us, ye just keep those clever eyes open for goblins and wolves, aye?”

She had disappointment in her heart even as she offered him a playful salute and a rich “Aye aye!” in response, despite his warning words, she yearned to catch just a glimpse of these impossible titans, just one in the dark of night...up at the peak of the hill wrestling down an approaching storm.

There was no small amount of regret in her heart, thinking back upon her desires several nights ago. She was shivering from the cold, the rain had drenched her and mud clung to her lower half like biting, sticky ice. The Dracotaurs had seemingly come out of nowhere when they attacked. One moment the caravan was pushing through the rock-scattered moor towards the entrance of the final valley. The next, the rocks were alive. Men yelled and horses whinnied, the wagon gave a sickening creak as it was launched from the road and sent tumbling over itself as supplies, merchants, guards and Kindle were thrown out. Her head had been left ringing, her sense of direction lost as she pulled and tugged herself up from out of the mud. Shapes of men, horses and colossal beasts darted back and forth through the mists. Someone called a rush for the valley, someone else said to grab the supplies, another tried a rally for a counter-attack but it was all drowned out as bellowing roars and battle cries of an ancient, uncouth tongue filled the air. 

Whether or not Kindle had been going the right way or not, she had no idea and probably would never learn. She caught a glimpse of men being thrown aside with the terrible swing of a massive stone maul, horses being chased further up the hills by one of the towering shapes and one of the Merchants laying face down in the mood unmoving. Then a dark shadow passed in front of her and an arm as big as her grasped tightly hold of the disorientated woman and lifted her up into the air and away. The sounds of the conflict fading off behind her as the heavy stomp of powerful legs carried her up, up into the hills at a swift pace. The grasp on her was firm, but not crushing. Holding her still against the figure’s flank despite how she might have wriggled. She didn’t. Apprehension and awe held her firmly in place. 

She...she was being whisked off into the mountains by a Dracotaur. Her caravan had been assaulted by a herd of them. It was a fact that would send most into despair, but Kindle could not help but possess the slightest of nervous smiles. She did not know why she was being taken...but she was alive and unharmed, that had to mean something, right? The memory of that merchant, face down in the mud did its best to try and break down her hopefulness, but she kept a stiff upper lip. The trip was shaky, she bounced with every bound of the Dracotaur as it scaled the moors, marshes and hills as easily as if it were open terrain. The way she was held and the pouring rain didn’t give her much of a chance to get a good look at her assailer, but as they moved on others caught up from the raid. They were garbed in the thick, heavy hides and leathers of unspeakable beasts from the upper reaches of the highlands. Segments of crude yet strong looking metal clung around them as a form of armour. Shoulderguards, belly plates, large segments across the lizard-like flank of the lower half. 

The Dracotaurs’ upper halves were that of wild humanoids. Dark tanned skin, pointed ears, sharp fangs and dark claws with segments of draconic hide stretching over their skin in places, blending seamlessly at their waists where the powerful lower half started, one that looked like some monstrous reimagination of a horse mixed with a crocodile. Dark scales stronger than any metal plating covering the upper halves covered the tauric section from waist to tail tip. Jagged talons raked the ground with every step and long, powerful tails offered an agile counterbalance to an otherwise heavy and bulky form. 

None of them seemed well pleased with their raid, she couldn’t understand the language yet their tone and body posture was clear enough. Whatever it was they were after, they hadn’t got it and Kindle was a meagre replacement of a true prize. When they briefly paused to pluck arrows from their scales and bind Kindle by the legs with a rope as thick as her thighs, there was a great deal of arguing and gesturing towards her. Though when one scared, ugly-looking individual marched towards her, her kidnapper stepped in the way and shoved him aside with growling words and a rising temper. Once again, mixed feelings flooded through Kindle’s mind as she finally had a good chance to take in the sight of the one that had taken her. 

She was a towering figure of brutal strength and savage beauty. Skin like tanned leather, dark red hair that fell down over her shoulders in a wild mane. Scars littered her skin while powerful muscles were clearly defined beneath, yet she was not lacking in feminine beauty. Heavy breasts, large even for her size, strained against tight leather coverings with every breath. The cold rain trickling across powerful biceps and an eight pack of abs harder than rock had the Woman shimmering in the dying light of the setting sun. 

Kindle’s eyes were wide and her heart was torn between thundering in her chest and stopping entirely. She knew the situation she was in and what it might mean for her but bless the dear sunflower bean, that didn’t stop that one track voice at the back of her mind from screaming out in delight:  _ Oh fuck yes. _ Of all the creatures that she could have been kidnapped by, it was a difficult thing to place anything higher than this titanic Woman with the lower half of a powerful drake. 

Dark grey eyes like thunder-clouds peered down at her, the small little figure that was squirming in her ropes half from the self-inflicted excitement of self-serving fantasies and half from the shivering cold that the mud and rain were forcing upon her. The Dracotaur’s voice rumbled out low, steady and with a thick northern accent as she spoke a simple phrase in broken common. “Behave, safe.” The rumbling voice was like thunder, reverberating out from immense lungs and droning through rock and body alike.    
  
Whatever remained of Kindle’s apprehension as for what they were going to do with her was gone with that simple phrase, trusting the Woman’s word as firm as those abs she could barely take her eyes off, how they flexed and tensed with every turn and twist of the Dracotaur’s body. She was left curious as to what it was they wanted from her now, but at the same time...she didn’t quite mind so long as she remained close at hand to her kidnapper. It was a foolish, reckless stance to take but she was confident she was out of any true danger and her poor little heart just couldn’t help itself when faced with such savage majesty.

A thick pelt of some large animal was wrapped around her, firm hands roughly shaking and rubbing it over her until she was decently dried off only to be wrapped up in it and held against the Woman’s flanks once more as they resumed their journey, seemingly heading up towards the peak of the high crag that loomed above all others. Their camp? Village? Cave? It was the only guess that she had. Despite her growing excitement and confidence in her safety, she was nonetheless far too intimidated to actually dare to speak up and ask what they were going to do. The croaking voice of Griff stirred in her memory, recalling what he had said about those that said the wrong thing to these prideful people...silence it seemed was the best course of action.

It was a trip that would have taken days on foot and one that was impossible for horses or wagons. The Dracotaurs took paths that practically scaled sheer cliffs. Their strong legs and sharp claws working as natural climbing gear while their great size allowed them to step over obstacles that would have made a difficult and slow climb for Kindle. She saw ghost lights flooding down the side of the mountain as the moon rose and the sun sank, a herd of titanic deer grazing in a fertile valley far below and once she even thought she spied a great stone man lounging back in a throne made from the same rock as him. What mysteries did these peaks hold, what more hide beyond? She had little time to think of it. The final rays of the sun were gone even from this tallest peak that they had reached. A flat plateau that levelled out the mighty crag, oh so high above the rest of the highlands that it seemed as if the entire world spread out around them on all sides.

If this was a camp, it was a scarce one at that. Jagged rock, damp moss and charred stumps decorated the peak. The only signs of anything even visiting were great totems of wood, stone and bone that she had to guess were of Dracotaur design. They stood tall and mighty, staring down at any who rose up to this final height as if to cow them back down the way they had come. Most striking, however, was the stone pillar standing at the centre. Taller than even the largest of the herd that had brought her here, it was decorated from all sides and top to bottom in strange markings that she couldn’t recognise. At the very peak of it stood a bright, pale blue crystal; jagged and sharp, it stood atop the pillar like some strange crown.

The gathered Dracotaurs, five in total, gathered around the pillar looking ill at ease and frustrated. Eyes scanned the sky while others peered down at the cliffs below. The red-haired amazonian dropped Kindle down just gently enough that she’d get no more than a light bruise from her landing, face to face with the front of the pillar and with her legs still bound. She was left to sit there and stare up at the thing, glancing around to the pacing bestial figures with a growing sense of unease. As excited as she had been, the effect of her fantasies was slowly starting to wear off. As awe-inspiring as the towering Woman behind her was...now that they had reached this strange site, she was left more keenly to wonder just what it was that she had been taken for. The naive part of her brain hoped they needed help with something, the scared part mumbled something about slavery...while the perverted little monster-lover part agreed with the idea of slavery, but a very different sort of enslavement at that.

  
  


Raising her voice for the first time in a squeaking, worried little cry; Kindle rebuked and yelled at them as the heavy pelt was pulled from her and her attire was cut aside with the simple flick of sharp claws. She was left bare and naked before the freezing wind and pouring rain, even as brushes were produced with bowls of a thick sticky substance. It was dark grey and colour and smelled utterly foul, but when the rumbling voice of “Quiet, still, behave” growled out from the Amazon that had taken her, she meeped with flushed cheeks and let the brush work its way over her skin. Despite the stink, the substance was warm and helped against the cold as jagged lines and strange symbols were traced over her flanks, her hips, her shoulders and her back.

Heavy drums were produced from sheltered alcoves in the rocks, three of the herd members settling down with great bone beaters and starting to drum away.  **Dhum. Dhum dhum dhum. Dhum. Dhum dhum dhum.** It was a crude beat, a firm beat, one that rung through her head and shook the stone beneath her even as the fifth and final of the herd stood at the very edge of the peak, lifting his arms out to the south in a grand gesture.   
  
Their rumbling, growling breaths exchanged back and forth in their native tongue. The steady, firm beat of the drum continued as harsh words and guttural accent made it all the more difficult to keep track of, the tone hidden beneath voices and mannerisms that mirrored thund-  **_CRACK-OOOM!_ ** **  
  
**

The flash of lightning lit up the peak of the crag in bright white light for just a moment. Kindle blinked with a sharp gasp, craning her neck and leaning as best she could to peer around the stone pillar and towards the southern horizon. Black, sprawling storm clouds flooded the sky and blotted out the stars from a third of the sky. Once more thunder shuddered through the air and another flash of lightning crackled through the air. 

The balance tipped once again, fear and worry rising in Kindle’s chest and throat. A storm was coming, they were exposed upon the very peak of the hills and her captors showed no sign of heading for cover. Quite the opposite, they seemed eager for the storm to come. The words of Griff filled her ears once again, how Dracotaurs loved nothing more than to meet oncoming storms and wrestle them down into submission. As much as the fantasy of her amazonian kidnapper beating down a storm to protect the little, blonde human made her hot and bothered at the worst of times, she did not quite want to be on the summit where such a fight was happening...she did not imagine it would be safe in the slightest. 

**Dhum. Dhum. Dhum-dhum-dhum. Dhum-dhum, Dhum-dhum. Dhum. Dhum. Dhum dhum.**

The rumbling, thunderous voices rose now, unified in some tribal chant whose meaning escaped her...but the goal she knew had to relate to the storm. With how sudden it had come on, she had to suspect that they had called it, or were waiting for it. Was there going to be some ritual fight? Was she to bear witness to it? Was she...her heart went cold in her chest, was she some sort of offering? A sacrifice? She started to shake, wide-eyed for a moment before she shook her head and dismissed the idea swiftly. No, no that couldn’t be it. They wouldn’t go through all this just for her if that was what they needed. 

**CRACK-OOM!**

Kindle screamed. She knew she had, yet she didn’t hear it. The thunder drowned it all out. She was blind. White had flooded her vision as lightning had struck the very peak of the crag itself. She was ready for her vision to return to show that she was flying through the sky, thrown off the side by the blast. Instead, blinking wildly, she found herself in the same place, none of the Dracotaurs seemed affected in the slightest yet her heart was racing, thundering along just like the drums. The glint of light caught her eye, lifting her gaze towards the positively glowing crystal.    
  
**CRACK-OOM** !

She was blinded again for a few moments, but there was no denying it this time. Lightning had struck the hill and the pillar had taken it all, catching the strike like a grounding rod. The crystal! Her eyes widened in awe as she regarded it. The jagged, pale crystal that shone with the power of the storm that had struck it.  **Dhum Dhum. Dhum Dhum. Dhum Dhum.** It pulsed in time with the beating of the drums, with the chanting growl of the Dracotraur at the peak and the very beat of her heart. She couldn’t bring her gaze away from the growing glow of that crystal, it was breathtaking. How it shimmered, sparked and shuddered with the lightning stored inside of it…

**CRACK-OOM. CRACK-OOM. CRACK-OOM.**

Lightning flashed once, twice, three times. Striking the crystal again and again without flaw, drawn to the swirling light, the beating drums and the thundering chants until the final blast was too much. The power of the storm could be held back no longer. The peak of the mount started to shake, the crag itself rumbling and quaking as one by one, the runes and markings of the pillar began to blaze with the same bright, crackling light of the crystal; spiralling around until in one final  **CRACK-OOM.** The power of the storm broke through. An impossible arc of lightning surged outwards. Not back towards the sky, not to the ones that had chained it, it went for Kindle. It was gone and done in the blink of an eye. Before she could even recognise that she had seen it all, that energy had arced into her form and surged through her nerves. So much heat filled her that she felt like her skin was going to burst and she’d be left a burnt, charred, crispy bit of Kindling beneath the roof of the world. 

But she didn’t. It just kept arcing around inside of her, bounding from one nerve ending to the next as her lungs emptied in a heavy, panting gasp.  **Dhum-Dhum. Dhum-Dhum. Dhum-Dhum.** Her heart stopped working, stirring only as the heavy drums were pounded upon, sending it beating in time with the strikes as if the very force of the blows shook the organ bouncing in her chest with the force of the sound shaking the rocky crag. The heat filled her inside three times over, so much raw, powerful energy inside such a soft little body. It couldn’t be contained there. Every time the electricity arced back through her, her body convulsed. The ropes around her legs helped keep her in place, but she was down on the ground in only moments, tossing and turning as the heat just kept building. The red-haired Amazon staring down at her, watching with an intensity that rivalled the storm going on inside Kindle’s body.

Every time she rolled, every time she stretched from the energy pushing around inside of her, she did just that, she stretched. It couldn’t be contained within her, there wasn’t enough room. So more was made. The keen intent of the Dracotaur herd coming to life with the raging storm that flared so wildly inside of Kindle’s body, sending her heart thundering to the beat of the storm as the tribal markings on her skin starting to tingle and itch across her frame. 

Muscles swelled, tendons stretched, bones thickened as she grew and grew and grew. The heat and the energy inside of her was like a wildfire that refused to give her any peace; yet there was no pain, not traditionally. It was hot, but it did not burn her, it shocked her but it did not fry her. She wasn’t given the chance to even recognise if she was getting sore from how she tossed and she turned, only the sparking flood of her nerves going wild. Suddenly spasming out before turning numb for a moment only to surge back to life once again, repeating and repeating. Nipples perked up against the cool air and soaking stone as she tossed and turned. Hands grasped and clutched and raked at anything she could get a hold of as her shrieking, gasping breaths barely escaped her with how little air she could manage to fill her lungs. Her spine twitched, surging and writhing just as she did, growing and stretching outwards more and more, muscle and tendons going with it as her body elongated. Legs grew more powerful, muscle and flesh packing on as nails hardened into sharpened talons that were managing to truly grip and rake at the stone beneath her, gouging and chipping at it enough to leave marks. Her skin stretched taut across her contorting, changing form even as it pulled itself together over her lower half. Stiffening and hardening, splitting in places as it darkened. Turning a rich maroon in places while simply darkening to a tough, heavily tanned brown in others as the smooth scales truly came to life. New bones popped into life with a sharp, sudden spasm of pleasure through her body that had her cry out in a half scream, half moan. Her tongue curled out from her mouth with far more inches than it had before, dangling from her panting lips while steam poured out from her lungs. Her new second pair of legs kicked and clawed at the earth beneath her as she rolled and turned around, her tail thrashing and twisting as it curled out larger, longer, thicker.

Even the part of her body that was still human did not remain unchanged, grown as it had to reach a size more fitting for her new form. The sparking of energy surged along her arms and around her flanks and torso, the soft definition of muscles flickering to life to give Kindle the look of fit athleticism that she had always lacked. The sparking surge of power inside of her finally, finally seemed to start to calm down. No longer was her body thrashing back and forth from the arcing energy, managing enough that she could lay there on her flanks, new draconic fore and hind legs idly kicking and raking at the stone beneath her as her still human torso dealt with how much of a lower-body she now had.

Her wits were slowly returning, gasping and panting as she hazily peered around, barely able to recognise what had happened to her in such a short period of time. She was exhausted, the energy still arcing and shaking around in her core, her heart thundering with the storm inside of it. She was given no time to recover, however, as a powerful foreleg pressed itself down on one side of Kindle, with a second following suit on the other side but a moment later. She peered up with blinking, unfocused eyes that had trouble peering past the mess of frazzled blonde hair, the pink tips darkened to a maroon that matched her new scales.

The Amazon stared down at Kindle with a wide, fanged grin. Mightily pleased with what had come out from their ritual as she looked into the bright, lightning blue eyes of the exhausted, shaken Kindle. It did not take long for Kindle’s attention to be taken elsewhere, a firm source of heat and pressure on her lower half drawing her gaze down, down...oh.  **_Oh~_ **

Beneath the Amazon’s tauric half hung a fat, oversized shaft of proportions that seemed excessive even for her size. Dark maroon red like her hair, the twitching beast stretched halfway along the underside of her belly. Wicked, sharp-looking barbs decorated along the underside while the top was marked with several firm, segmented ridges. The tapered tip seemed ready to press and pierce its way into any hole no matter how tight...while the pitch-black sack beneath was ready to fill Kindle a hundred times over. Each ball was the size of the blonde’s head. Something snapped in the back of her mind. Her experiences, exhaustion and the remaining arcing energy inside of her chest pushed any sensible reasoning out of the window and told her one simple fact:  _ She was going to get fucked so god damned good~ _

Her body had surrendered to the reality of the situation even faster than her mind. Brand new and freshly adjusted for the Draketaur’s purposes there was no denying the  **heat** inside of her. Down below her hind pair of legs, there was undeniable wetness, a cavernous need that demanded something to sate it, to fill the wanting hole that had nothing to cope with this  **need** to be  **fucked.** With the only hope of relief being what the Amazon offered before her, how could she ever say no? The potent scent wafting up from the Amazon’s groin was enough to get her shaking all over again, but it seemed the Amazon was just as adamantly called to Kindle’s needs just as much as Kindle was called to hers. A shift of legs over her and the Amazon’s red hot member was pressed down against Kindle’s groin and grinding rubbery barbs against her mons without mercy. Every single prick and tug against her labia sending her shrieking, gasping and shaking from head to tail tip with need. Just what had happened to her folds? Her gasping, whining breath came out in a half panting mewl, half incomprehensible question that never got an answer. There was so much for the Amazon to grind against! Her labia were puffed up, fat and drooling. Swollen love lips that ached for something to finally give them what they needed and the Amazon above had no reservations about granting them.

With one last slooooow drag backwards that had Kindle begging for ‘Red’ to just fuck her already. With such an eloquent request, how could Red resist? With the buck of hips that could shatter a wagon, the tapered tip speared between Kindle’s swollen mons and spread them wide, driving several throbbing inches of fat, veiny dragon cock inside of her. Kindle’s hands clutched onto the rock-face while her legs did their best to try and grasp and claw onto the torso of Red above, talons raking and snatching at scales that were too tough to take any true damage. Red’s hands grasped hold of the pillar, a heavy snort of breath escaping her as she grit her teeth with a wide grin, adjusting her legs once again before a second heavy buck as strong as the last rammed into Kindle for the second time. Barbs and ridges tugged and pulled at her insides like a thousand tiny hooks that abused her pleasure, refusing to let it sit still like a beast riled up to a frenzy. Left, right, up, down, her silken insides were tortured in a dozen places at once as the bucking hips just refused to let up. Deeper, deeper, driving as deep as the shaft could go before the tapered tip rammed against the final defence of Kindle’s insides. Her eyes snapped back automatically with a high pitched squeal, holding onto the Amazon above her as best she can even as her panting breaths blurted out a ravaged “Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes~!”    
  
A dozen fantasies at once were being lived out and she had not the wits at the moment to add any sort of realistic expectations or foresight to manage them. Red adjusted for a moment, dragging herself a few inches back...and then held her position. Stone cracked and split beneath her talons as her bucking hips rolled back and forth like a piston on over-drive. There was no pause, there was no relenting. Kindle’s new body was still but a runt compared to the Amazon above her but nonetheless, she was durable. The stone beneath her would give out before her frame as her insides were rearranged again and again by Red’s raging shaft. Kindle’s stomach bulged outwards with the outline of the draconic monster conquering her and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Throwing her head back with a fit of half giggles, half gasping pants. The titanic, heavy sack of Red’s balls smacked against Kindle’s rump with every thrust. The thunder was gone, the drums dead, all replaced by the thunder of the mating atop the crag as the crashing hips, smacking sack and gasping squeals of the new breeder rumbled down from on high for all the Highlands to hear. The markings across her body surged with pale blue light, starkly contrasting the dark reds and browns of her scales as Kindle Stormborn was taken, claimed and rutted into the newest member of the herd atop the summit of the crag. 

Red twisted her hips with every thrust, tugging in such a way as to force her shaft to push just a bit more to the right, stretching out Kindle’s insides in a different way than the last, searching for new angles to make quite a good impression for the little one, eager to see her enjoying herself so much and quite content to make sure she enjoyed herself a whole lot more. Kindle was so far gone in the moment of her heat and need that she was ready to marry the Amazon above her and do anything she ever asked if only she would rut her like this each and every night. Let her praise her powerful frame, kiss and massage the scarred muscles that made her a Goddess in Kindle’s eyes...and worship the barbed beast of a breeding tool that hung beneath. 

She was pushed back up against the pillar, her upper half leaning back as if it were backrest while her lower half remained pinned and utterly stuffed by the rutting Red. Kindle’s chest rose and fell with every panting breath, her small breasts bouncing and jostling with every earth-shaking collision that filled her up and sent her nerves dancing like fireworks from a dozen sharp bites of barbs and ridges. How long she remained there being railed she could not tell, how long she had remained in that daze of breeding frenzy, could it have been minutes? Could it have been hours? It was beyond her to say, but she screamed in delight every last minute of it and loudest of all at the end. Red was starting to show the telltale signs. Her jaw clenched, gritting her teeth and digging her talons down into the rocks like steel vices. Her heavy thrusts grew more forceful, yet not as swift as the last. The final few inches that she had refused to take, she finally claimed. Pushing in deeper than she had ever before, the tapered tip of the amazon’s spire pushed right up against the entrance to Kindle’s womb with one last explosive spark of pleasure that finally pushed her over the edge. 

The energy struck straight to the most animalistic part of her brain as it ran to the very core of her womb, eyes rolling back and one final whimpering gasp of a moan parting her lips as she came. Red’s eager thrusting continuing just! a! little! bit! deeper~! Only once the tapered tip had managed to worm its way inside enough so that the full head had pushed inside did Red give that one final RAM of her hips with a bellowing roar, triumphant at having claimed this latest storm. Cum flooded up from the massive testicles, the draconic prick surging thicker and spreading Kindle just that little bit wider as rope after rope of hot, potent seed was emptied inside of her, filling her womb up bit by bit until she looked ready to pop! The base of Red’s shaft twitched, throbbing, pulsing...swelling itself up as she urged just a little bit more, just in time for the thick knot to spread wide and stretch Kindle’s entrance to the point of no return, locking herself inside to make sure not a single drop escaped. Kindle’s fate was locked, or rather, knotted in place. 

A few final thrusts were made, dragging Kindle back and forth in her knotted state against the stone floor. She whimpered and mewled, her bright eyes rolled backwards and a bit of drool escaping her lips. A rumbling chuckle escaping Red as she grinned down...stooping as best she could to ruffle that strawberry blonde hair and let out a content sigh. They’d be stuck together for some time, and Red had no intention of letting Kindle out of her sight once they were free of each other. One had to ensure after all that the new brood mother was well and truly bred, and bred well. Kindle quite plainly didn’t mind that at all.


End file.
